¡Nunca digas nunca!
by SonySwan
Summary: T2HUMANOS. James,Victoria y Edward arruinaron la vida de Bella a sus 13 años, ahora 4 años despues se vuelven a encontrar ¿Que pasara? mi primer fic, entren. Es bueno
1. Epilogo

**Los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa S. Meyer. **

_Epilogo: _

**BPOV:**

Mi vida a los trece no era perfecta, pero _ellos_ la arruinaron por completo.

_Ellos_ eran los mas ricos y hermosos del instituto.

_Victoria_, la rubia con reflejos rojisos. _Edward,_ el pelicobriso y… _James_ el rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules color cielo.

Para el cumpleaños numero 14 de James, el dio una fiesta en su casa.

_El _me pidió a _mí, _que lo acompañara todo el tiempo y que tambien me iva a dar una sopresa.. Yo no cabia en mi de tan feliz que estaba.

Mis amigas de Phoenix, Nikki y Ashley.. me acompañaron junto con mi Renee a comprarme ropa, me habia comprado un lindo vestido color rosa y una bailarinas blancas. Mi pelo lo habia ondulado y me habia puesto un listonsito rosado.

Estaba feliz. Pero eso no duro demasiado.

Cuando llegue, Edward me sonrio y me dio un calido beso en la mejilla, me llevo hacia James y cuando llegue me abrazo. Yo me senti la niña mas feliz del mundo. Me llevaron hasta delante del escenario y James subió. Comenzó a cantar una dulce canción, tenia la voz muy hermosa. Pero… cuando termino, el no vino hacia mi.

Si no que, se fue a los brazos de _Victoria._ Fui hacia el desconcertada, y me dijo:

'¿_Encerio, pensaste que yo, James Peterson, podría pedirte a ti que fueras mi cita, Pecas?'. _Me senti morir, todo... TODO habia sido mentira. Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, todos reian y gritaban '¡Llorona! ¡Llorona!'.

James le dijo a alguien detrás de mi algo como '¡Darramalo ya!' y escuche un 'Pero James…' y el le gritó '¡YA!' … senti algo frio en mis cabellos, y luego senti el olor a coca-cola. Mira a James con odio y triteza. Me di la vuelta y atrás mio se encontraba Edward con su sonrisa malévola, 'Ups, ¡se me escapo, Pecas!' dijo.

Sali corriendo de ahí, no aguantaba. Corri, corri y corri, hasta que llegue a mi casa.

Yo no íva a pisar de nuevo el instituto de Phoenix. Queria olvidar todo, hasta mis amigas. Mi madre quiso hablar conmigo, le conte que habia pasado y le dije que queria ir a vivir con Charlie a Forks, Washington. Me entendio.

Al dia siguiente, a la noche, yo estaba con Charlie en Forks.

_Edward, Victoria y James_ habian arruinado mi vida, pero _nunca, _repito _nunca mas _volverían a hacerlo.


	2. Mi nueva vida, y mis amigos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

**Mi nueva vida, y mis amigos. **

Estaba sentada bajo mi lugar favorito del colegio, bajo el sauce llorón.

Llovia, y yo pensaba en mi ultima noche en Phoenix, extrañaba a mi madre, si, lo admito. Pero ella ya no tenia tiempo para mi, hace un año se habia casado con Phil, y técnicamente me habia excluido de su vida ya que vivía viajando por que Phil era jugador de béisbol profecional.

Mi ultima noche en Phoenix. ¡Ja! Esa noche, sin duda entraba en las 5 peores noches de mi vida, y para mi desgracia la primera… yo nunca había molestado a nadie, siempre trataba bien a todos, aunque todos no me trataban bien a mi, y así me pagaron. Humillándome delante de toda la primaria, por eso me mude aquí, a Forks, con Charlie.

Mi padre era el Jefe de Policía de Forks, tenia ojos color marrones y pelo corto, negro y ondulado. El no estaba con nadie, luego de que mi madre y yo nos marchamos cuando tenia 9, el se undió en una deprecion muy grande, sus amigos Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, lo ayudaron. Se ivan casi todos los fines de semana a pescar, _eso_ se volvió un hábito para los tres, ya que todavía lo seguían haciendo.

Mi vida habia dado un giro de 180º a partir de esa noche en Phoenix, no era la niña ingenua de hace 4 años, habia cambiado y me gustaba. Ya no era rellenita, mis _pecas_, seguían ahí, claro, pero ya no me molestaban, _nadie _ me decia pecas.

Habia bajado de peso, me maquillaba y no me dejaba pisotear por nada ni nadie.Me habia teñido el cabello de un color cobre i lo tenia largo. Ya habia dado mi primer beso, y fue a Conner mi primer novio, eso fue el año pasado. Aunque nunca me enamore de el, salimos. Me gustaba, pero jamas volvi a enamorarme después de lo de _James_.

Ahora, se podia decir que era popular. No por qué quisiera si no por que mis mejores amigos eran los mas lindos del instituto.

Cuando llegue ellos me apoyaron y nunca pidieron explicaciones de porque yo era tan dura y fría, con el tiempo me fui ablandando, pero solo con ellos.

No le dava confianza a nadie mas. Aunque no era descortes con los demas, no hablaba mas de la cuenta con gente en la que no confiaba.

Mis amigos no eran como _ellos,_ que por ser populares se creian los reyes del instituto, trataban bien a todos, para ellos no existian las clases sociales, los lindos o feos, clase baja, media, o alta. Eramos todos iguales para…

-¡Bella!, te estube buscando.-me regaño Jacob. Hablando de roma; El era uno de mis mejores amigos, Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy. Tenia pelo corto, de unos profundos ojos negros, musculoso –muchas babeaban por el- y… era un armario empotrado.

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué pasò?-pregunte, interrogante. Jake puso cara de enojado bromeando.

-¿Qué, que pasó? Pasa, _Isabella,_ -odiaba que me dijeran asi, y el _lo sabia-_ que _mi_ Nessie esta histerica buscandote, por que no comiste nada en toda la mañana y ademas me dijo asi: '¡Busca a Bella, tengo chismes, hazlo YA!'-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Renesmee ; su novia, ella tenia los cabellos rojisos, ojos de color miel, una voz fina y hermosa. Era petisita, pero no mas petisa que yo, y tenia un lindo i bien formado cuerpo a sus 16.

-¡Whoa, whoa! Ok, ahora en un rato voy Jake.- conteste.

-_Ahora.-_dijo, finalizando la conversación.

-¡Eres molesto!

-Lo sé.-contestó orgulloso. Yo rodé los ojos.

·

·

-¡Tink-Tink!- canturreó Nessie. Me decia Tinker-_Bell, _pues se parecia a mi nombre. A Jake le decian el lobo, y a Ness Caperusita Roja.

-¡Caperusita! ¿Qué hay?-dije.

-_¡Mucho!_-me dijo extaciada-¡Vienen chicos nuevos! ¿No es increible, Bell?-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Da igual, saben que no sociabilizo mucho con gente que no conosco-dije con una mueca. Jake rió y Ness me miro con desaprobación.

-No entiendo porque eres así, nunca quisiste contarnos.-Ness habló.

-Lo sé, pero no se los cuento por que lo que paso quedo en el pasado.-Les dije.

-Pero Bell, en algún momen…- Ring-Ring.

-Salvada por la campana- me dijo Jake.

-¡Oh Si!-Jake rió, pero Ness solo intentó no reir. - ¡Adiós chicos, tengo geografia!- Y me fui corriendo.

-_¡Chau Tink!-_escuche que me gritó Nessie.

Corri, no queria llegar tarde.

Entre en clase, y Emmett me saludó, con una sonrisa.

Emmett era el capitán del equipo de futbol, hablabamos pero no mucho, yo no me juntaba con ellos.

La clase, no logró capturar mi atención.

Cuando termino, Sali de clase y fui al estacionamiento.

Ahí estaban Jared, Paul y Seth. Jared estaba de novio y estaba con Kim, y Paul con Rechel, la hermana de Jacob. Y Seth estaba solo como yo. Nosotros dos eramos como hermanos, todos decian que terminariamos juntos, pero no era asi. Nosotros lo teniamos claro.

-¡Tink! No te vimos hoy.- Me dijo Jared.

-Si, es cierto.-les dije con una sonrisa. Fui y abracé a Seth, no queria tener problemas con Kim y Rechel.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por que solo a _el_!?- dijo Paul.

-¡Por que Bells, es _solo mía_!-dijo Seth, en broma agarrandome de la cintura. Siempre hacian lo mismo.

-¡No, No, No!_ Es mia.-_dijo Jared. Y me puso contra su pecho.

-_¡Oh, veo que has cambiado mucho __**pecas**__!_

¡Dios bendito! No podia ser lo que estaba pensando. No, no, no y no. _Habia solo tres personas que me decian pecas. Y ¡no podian ser ELLOS!_ Me di vuelta, temerosa, y si. La peor de mis pesadillas, cobro vida.


	3. Mi pesadilla personal

**Hola!! Bueno, queria decirles, que la historia es mia, y no tiene nada que ver con 'Esta vez si' de Jazzy, ya tanto que me dijeron busque la historia y la lei. Si, tienen razon se parece en como empieza. Pero no es asi mi historia. Bueno solo queria aclarar eso. Aca les dejo el capitulo :) **

C2: **Mi pesadilla personal.**

Ahí estaban. El tiempo habia jugado a su favor, los habia hecho mas hermosos de lo que eran a los 13, Edward tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, Victoria era hermosa y toda una modelo.. y James… James tenia la cara igual a cuando era chico,pero esta vez no me habia causado nada ver sus ojos o sonrisa.

Los tres me miraban malévolamente, y con una sonrisa de sufisiencia en los labios.

'¡Dios, porque me odias!' pensé, para mi.

Me invadio una ira tremenda al acordarme de lo que ellos tres me habian hecho, y exploté.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ? ¿AH?, ¿ARRUINARME LA VIDA DE NUEVO, EH?- dije gritando. Seth me tenia apresada en sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.-¡NO LO HARAN DE NUEVO! ¡JAMAS!- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ellos eran tan perfectos, pero no tenían vida. Jamás la tuvieron, siempre se habían dedicado a arruinarle la vida a los feos, gordos, bajos, pecosos o lo que sea, cualquier defecto que la gente tuviera para ellos era suficiente para hacerle la vida imposible. Jacob-que no sabia en que momento había llegado-, me agarró de la cara y me limpió las lagrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas rojizas.

-¡Bell, Bell, Bell! ¿Qué paso? – Me preguntaban, pero no contestaba.

-_¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Oye! Ya… ¡CORRETE!- _se escuchaba de lejos, no sabia quien era ni me importaba.

-¡Bella, dinos!-yo no decía nada. No podía, no ahora.- ¡Dios, mujer dilo ya!-gritaba Paul, no tenia mucha paciencia.

Yo seguía llorando. Pero ahora mas que antes.

Victoria no me miraba igual que antes. Me miraba con… ¿compasión? Bah, no me importo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son?- les pregunto Jared desafiante.

-Jared-le llame en un susurro muy bajo. Se dio vuelta enseguida-Dejalos, no tienen vida.

Se seguían escuchando gritos de cómo '_córrete, dale. Ya, vamos quiero pasar.' _O cosas así.

-OK, los dejo- me dijo a mi- Pero…-se dio vuelta y les habló a ellos- No se que le habran hecho, pero veo que es fuerte… si se lo llegan a hacer de nuevo a ella o alguien de aquí lo que sea que le hicieron… los matare yo mismo a los tres.-dijo. Jake, Quil y Paul asintieron.

-Nadie debe ser _tan_ tonta como la pecosa.-dijo James.

-¡Se acabó!- dije en voz baja.

Mi puño voló a la perfecta nariz de James, su nariz crujió y el lanzó un grito de dolor Y se llevó la mano hacia la nariz.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Victoria lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¡Edward!-era la misma voz finita y de soprano que se escuchaba a lo lejos antes.- ¿Qué hicieron?- dijo con cara de enojada una chica pequeña, de pelo color negro, y las puntas para todos los lados. Su mirada de color azul claro, se dirigió hacia mi.-¡Dios mio! Eres ¡Bella Swan!- miro a Edward.- ¡Vas a ver, idiota! De esta no saldrás tan fácil.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionas yo estaba agarrada de la mano por ella y corriendo.

La mire mal, y luego cambie mi expresión al darme cuenta de _quien_ se trataba.

Ella… Ella era Alice Cullen…Ella nunca me trato mal en la primaria, pero tampoco hablamos. Siempre me había sonreído, pero jamás habíamos hablado.

¡Dios mío! Ella debe ser como ellos tres.

_Suéltate__ Bella, te hará mal._ ¿Qué fue eso? Dios santo, ahora mi conciencia me hablaba.

Antes de poder soltarme de ella estábamos bajo el sauce que tanto me gustaba

-Dios, Bella. Yo… no quise que ellos te hicieran eso es que…no sabia que estabas aquí, jamás hubiéramos venido si yo supiera, si hubiese pensado que…

-Alice, yo no se…si es correcto estar aquí contigo.- le dije sinceramente. Ella se estaba disculpando por algo que no había hecho, pero tampoco sabia si ella era buena persona aunque parecía sincera.

-¡Oh! Claro, se que no confías en mí. Soy hermana de Edward pero no soy así, y además el camb…-sabia que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo.

-Amm, no me importa si cambio o no Alice. Ya no importa lo que hagan no volverán a dañarme, pero…- baje mi cabeza- se que no me dejaran en paz. Ella me abrazo, abri mis ojos como platos. No me lo esperaba. Me soltó y me miro con una cara que dio miedo.

-Si te llegan a hacer algo los dejare a Edward y a James sin día del padre- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero era malévola esa sonrisa. Me causo gracia lo que dijo, y no pude reprimir una risita.

Sonaba muy segura y sincera de lo que decía.

-Si, amm, gracias… entonces- la mire a los ojos- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Se le formo una gran sonrisa y en su ojos solo había felicidad.

-¡Claro!

No sabia porque pero sabia… por alguna extraña razón que ella no me mentía, me decía la verdad aunque no la conocía.

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato, hasta que me fije mi reloj y abri mis ojos.

-¡Mierda! – murmure.

-¿Bella?- me dijo Alice, interrogante.

-Es que… son las dos de la tarde, Charlie debe estar histérico.

-¡Oh! Claro, ¿te llevo?

-No, tengo coche- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¡Ok! Nos vemos luego- y con eso se fue corriendo.

·

Cuando llegue a mi auto pensaba en que hacer para vengarme de James, Edward no importaba, era un idiota… aunque ayudado sabia que el se juntaba con James para ser popular, era muy superficial. Todos lo decían en la primaria.

Iba a tener que contarle esto a Ness para que me ayud… Sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?

-_Bella, soy Alice… ¡se que quieres vengarte! Y yo te ayudare, conozco mucho de James._

-Pero… el no…¿no es tu amigo?

-_¡Dios, no bella! Odio que le haga cosas así a las chicas, merece una buena paliza_

-Ok, hoy ven a mi casa y ayúdame.

-¡_Si,_ _Adiós Bella!_

Cortamos, y me quede pensando en como se había dado cuenta de que habia decidido vengarme y como había conseguido mi numero.

_Es rara._ ¡Dios! Me iba a volver completamente ¡loca!_ Ya lo estas._ ¡cállate!

Cuando llegue Charlie, no habia llegado, por suerte. Si no me hubiese dado uno de sus sermones.

Prepare la cena, y subí a mi cuarto y me pegue un susto de muerte al ver a Ness y Leah en mi habitación.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues ver como estas Bella, ¡te fuiste corriendo con la enanita y ni nos dimos cuenta cuando te fuiste!-dijo Ness

-¡¡Seth estaba histérico, _Isabella_!!-exclamó Leah, la hermana de Seth, ella era mas alta que Ness, de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color, piel color un poco mas oscura que la de Ness y yo.

-Los siento chicas…-dije en un susurro.

-¡No! Nada de lo siento.-dijo Ness

-¡Queremos saber quienes eran!-gritó

-No son nadie, los conocí en la primaria y solamente me cargaban…-no sabia porque pero sentía que no tenia que contarles lo que me había hecho _James. _Al fin y al cabo, lo que les decía no era exactamente mentira, si no que les estaba escondiendo parte de esa verdad_-_Nada más…

Me miraron con la duda pintada en su semblante y entrecerraron sus ojos.

-Okay- dijo Ness.

-Ahora díganme, ¿Cómo carajo entraron?- dije con un tono de reproche.

Lanzaron una risa, y me miraron divertidas.

-¡Por la ventana!- Chilló Ness.

-Dios, nunca cambiaran-susurre para mí.-Y, ¿No podían esperar hasta que vuelva?

-Nop-contesto Leah.

Me contaron como le explicaron los chicos como me puse cuando vi a '_los pálidos'_ -como les llamaron ellos- Dijeron que me puse como una fiera, no es par menos- habia pensado cuando me lo dijeron.

Al rato que se fueron, llegó Charlie, calente la cena. Comimos y luego me fui a acostar.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, cerre la puerta tras de mí, y me fui a buscar mi pijama al vestidos. Mi pijama era una remera musculosa celestita y un short negro.

Cuando estaba por desarmar mi cama para entrar vi que en mi almohada había un papel y una Fresia.

-¿Qué rayos…?- susurre para mi.

Agarre la Fresia y la olí, luego agarre el papel y lo leí, estaba escrito en papel de computadora, decía:

_Lo remediaremos, Bella…_

¿Que rayos era esto?, ¿Una especie de broma de mal gusto de las chicas?... _No lo creo, tú les abriste la puerta y ya habías cerrado la ventana para cuando ellas se fueron, _dijo otra vez, esa vocecita en mi cabeza. Tenía razón.

-Ok, Bella.-me dije a mi misma.- Mantén la calma, que no cunda el pánico **(es una forma de decir como 'No tengas miedo') **

Entré en mi vestidor por el bat de mi padre. Mire que no allá nadie en mi armario, debajo de la cama, en mi baño, ¡Nada! ¡No había absolutamente nada!**.**

Me lleve la mano al pecho para controlar mi pulso, latía a mil.

Eche un ultimo vistazo. Nada.

Me acoste pensando en lo que decia en el papel '_Lo remediaremos, Bella…', _y luego entre en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno chicas, mil gracias por los reviews. ****(L)**

_Capas, hoy mas tarde suba otro cap. Por no subir ayer, pero todavía no se ___

_Un beso._


	4. Cueste lo que cueste

**Bueno, les digo que en este cap va a haber 2 POV, de Edward y el otro de Bella.**

**Cap4: cueste lo que cueste.**

Empezó a sonar 'Black eyes peas – I got a feeling'.... Mi tono de llamada

Lets Do it

and live it up

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night

Tonight's the night

let's live it up

I got my money

Lets spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like Oh My God

Jump off that sofa

Lets get get OFF...

-¿Hola?-pregunté, de mal humor, claro. Odiaba que me despertaran.

-¡_Bella Swan, levanta tu trasero de la maldita cama y ábreme la puerta!-_Chillo Alice, del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?-dije secamente. Me fregué los ojos e intente que no se vuelvan a cerrar.-Tiene que ser importante para que me llames a…-abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando vi la hora-¡LAS 5.30!

_-Hay dios Bella, deja el drama-_¡JA! Deja el drama, como no… (Sarcasmo)-¡_Vamos, levanta el trasero, Bellita!-_Canturreó.

-¡Dios! ¡Que suplicio!-le corté, y pensaba bajar en short pero…

No podía pues llegaba a estar Charlie y llegaba a ver el tatuaje que tenia en mi muslo moriría de una taquicardia. Yo tenía una estrellita con borde negro y violeta adentro… El no sabia nada, claro. Me la había hecho el año pasado con Jake y Seth, aunque ellos no se hicieron una estrella, obvio, se hicieron la cara de un lobo.

Baje las escaleras intentando no tropezar, cuando pise el suelo suspire de alivio.

_Bien, Bella._ Dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Eché una ojeada para ver si Charlie seguía en casa.

_Bien, empezamos bien. Charlie no esta, y encima no te caíste… demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _¡Oh, ya cállate!

Caminé hacia la puerta, y la abrí.

-¡Bella! Dios, que ojeras. Hay que hacer una sesión de _makeover.-_Dijo Alice.

-Hola Alice… si yo estoy bien ¿y tu?- dije sarcásticamente por el saludo que ella no dijo.

-Oh, lo siento. ¡Hola Bella!-me reí

-amm… ¿Alice?

-¿Si?- dijo entrando en casa… cerré la puerta, y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Creo…creo que… no quiero vengarme de James…-dije en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué, Bella?!- Exclamo

_-_Pues… no lo se… no quiero caer tan bajo como el. Yo no soy así.-dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Si…emm… creo que tienes razon-dijo levantando mi cara. Sonreí.-Pero… te digo que llega a hacerte algo y lo dejo sin sus bol…

-¡Si, si, si! Entendí Alice.-Le corté

-Mejor así -dijo en tono de broma.-Ya… ¡tengo que elegir tu ropa y maquillarte!

-¡OHOH!-dije-no gracias… pero me maquillo sola.

-Ok! Entonces me da tiempo a elegir bien tu ropa por que ya son…¡Las 6.15!-Chillo indignada-¡Vamos, Bella, mueve tu culo!

Me reí.

Subimos a mi habitación y fue directo a mi armario.

-Entra a bañarte, yo elijo tu ropa… ¡Rápido, Rápido!

-Si mi general- dije haciendo el gesto militar con mi mano derecha.

-¡Tonta!

Entre a bañarme, y me puse a pensar en que quizás nunca estuve verdaderamente enamorada de James… ya que dicen que 'el primer amor nunca se olvida', por eso capas ahora no me causaba nada ver su sonrisa o sus ojos y eso que seguía igual aunque con mejor cuerpo que a sus 13 aunque Edward tenia mejor cuerpo que James, y mas lindos ojos…_Dime algo… ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES PENSANDO EN EDWARD CULLEN?!._

Deseche rápidamente esos malditos pensamientos, y también al arrastrado y superficial Edward Cullen.

Me cepillé mi pelo color cobre (Teñido) , lo seque, y luego lo despeine casualmente como lo hacia siempre. Me puse, un poco de sombra marrón clarita, delineador, alargador y un poquito de rubor.

Salí del baño y Alice lanzo un silbido con un '¡Whoou!', yo rodee los ojos.

-Ponte lo que esta arriba de la cama…-Dijo Alice.

Me lo puse y me mire en mi espejo.

Consistía en una remera gris clarita, un saquito de hilo negro, y una chaqueta de cuerina negra. Unos jeans azul localizado y unas zapatillas azules.

-Perfecta – dijo Alice.

-Si, claro.-le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, Bella llegamos tarde.

Salimos de mi casa, nos subimos a su coche y puso música, Bueno, si a _eso _se le podía llamar música, había puesto reggae.

Cuando llegamos eran 7.20, faltaban 10 minutos para entrar. A lo lejos distinguí a _'la manada'_ asique le dije a Alice y los fui a saludar.

-¡Hola chicos!- Seth y Quil se dieron vuelta bruscamente y me miraron con una sonrisa y me atraparon en un _abrazo de lobos, _como ellos lo llamaban.

-¡Bell, estuvimos preocupados!-me dijo Seth sin soltarme.

-Ya, ya, no paso nada.

-Oye… ¿y _la pick-up?_-

-Esto… ammm… la deje en…casa.

-Si, claro, yo me chupo el dedo.-dijo Ness

-¿Con quien viniste, Isabella? –intervino Quil, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Con … Alice…-dije muy, muy, muy bajito.

-¿Quién?-dijeron Paul, Quil, Seth, Ness, y Jacob al unísono.

-Alice… la chica del Porshe amarillo.

-OH! ¡Quiero que me la presentes, Tink-Tink! –asentí a la afirmación de Renesmee.

·

·

Faltaban 45 minutos para que terminara la clase de Cálculo, recién habían 15.

¡¿Quién habrá inventado Cálculo?! Lo reviviría, para luego volver a matarlo yo.

_Mantén la calma, querida. Así no conseguirás nada…_

¡Oh, por dios! No me jodas ¿Quieres?

_Ok, pero ya me llamaras, y si no lo haces estaré igual asíque…_

¡Cállate!

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos…

El ruido fue… Edward Cullen en ¡Mi! Clase

Esto me pasaba a _mi_ nada mas. Pero ahí estaba, el arrastrado. Pero hermoso…

_¿¡Que no te dijeron en casa que mirar fijo es mala educación, Isabella?!_

¡Dios! Debía parecer una tarada… _No pareces, ERES._

-…grupo con Bella Swan-llegué a escuchar que dijo el profesor,… Esperen… ¡paren la cinta! ¿Grupo con? ¿Bella Swan?

-¡Profesor!- le llamé y se dio vuelta bruscamente.-¿YO con EL?

-Disculpe, Srita. Swan.- dijo mordaz.-¿Algún problema con el Sr. Cullen?

-Pues es…

-No Profesor, ninguno.-Contesto el pelicobrizo por mí. Si las miradas mataran Cullen estaría _seco_

-¿Me dejas sentarme?-me dijo desafiante.

Me corrí al asiento de la pared para que el se siente en el que daba al pasillo.

-Oye…-intento comenzar una conversación pero le corte.

-Créeme, si pudiera evitar hablarte para hacer el maldito trabajo, lo haría. Así que cállate, y habla cuando tengas la necesidad nada mas.-dije tenaz.

**EPOV:**

Cuando la vi, pensé: '¡Woow, que mujer!'…pero luego; vi sus ojos. Los ojos verdes que aquella noche parecían cataratas, por lo que le habíamos hecho.

Cuando James volvió a decirle 'pecas', se le agarrotaron los músculos, y se dio vuelta temerosa.

Después cuando le dio el puñetazo a James, me di cuenta de que ese puñetazo se lo tendría que a ver dado yo, no ella, pero no esa tarde. Hace mucho tiempo.

James y Victoria, me tenían como el mucamo, yo no era eso. Pero… mi padre Carlisle era empresario y político; y estaba un puesto mas abajo que el padre de James, por estaba con el.

Si yo algún día le llegaba a contestar mal a el o a ella, a mi papá lo rajaban del trabajo (**significa que lo echaban**).

Luego, Alice se la llevo… y después me dio un gran sermón de que si me volvía a meter con Bella, me dejaría eunuco.

Esa misma noche Alice me dijo que suba por su ventana y le ponga un Fresia y un papel que diga… 'Lo remediaremos, Bella…'

Me habia decidido a ser el amigo de Bella Swan, y lo que Edward Cullen se propone… lo consigue. Cueste lo que cueste.


	5. Con Edward Cullen no se juega

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. Bueno chicas… perdón por tardar tanto, no tenia tiempo de seguir con las dos… gracias por leer (L)**

**EPOV: Con Edward Cullen no se juega**

Son las 6.15 de la mañana y Alice mi hermana ya esta golpeándome con una almohada para que levante mi cuerpo de la cama. Mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, estaban de viaje en su 5º luna de miel. Nos trajeron aquí, por que según ellos nosotros ya sabíamos cuidarnos solos, y era verdad… lo que no sabían era que tenían una hija maniática y totalmente desquiciada por hacer una fiesta, y con este viaje, ellos le dieron la oportunidad. Sabia que iba a invitar a todo el instituto de Forks, incluyendo a Bella Swan, ya que se habían vuelto amigas desde esa vez que James molesto a Bella. Ahora Alice intentaba ayudarme diciéndole a Bella que había cambiado, pero ella siempre contestaba que si yo hubiese cambiado ya no estaría juntándome con James y Victoria. Ya estaba cansado de ellos, en cualquier momento los mandaba a volar a los dos, y ese momento estaba cerca. Pero, primero tenia que hablar con Carlisle para decirle me perdone pero que no aguantaba mas con Ellos dos. Alice me decía que tenia un leve presentimiento de que el iba a entenderlo, es muy comprensivo.

-¡Vamos Eddy, levántate!-gritó Alice desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. -Si, ahí voy.-Me levante y me vestí, me puse unos jeans azul oscuros y una chomba blanca, agarre mi chaqueta y mochila. Baje las escaleras y allí estaba una radiante Alice vestida con una remera rayada de color marrón y verde, una campera de jean a la cintura, y unas calzas negras a juego con sus tacones.

-¡Oye! ¿Hay un desfile en el instituto y no me entere?- le dije a modo de broma.

-¡Ja,Ja,Ja!- dijo imitando una risa.-No me hizo gracia _Eddy._

-A mi tampoco _duende.-_le dije, mientras estábamos a centímetros y nos mirábamos desafiantes.-¡Ouch!.-exclamé cuando me pegó en el estomago.-Se supone que estamos jodiendo, no hace falta el golpe Alice.

-Ok, pero para la próxima ya lo sabes, no te metas con mis rasgos, ni con mi altura.-era pequeñita pero muy fuerte.

Bufé -Ya vámonos.-insinué.

Fuimos hacia el garaje de nuestra casa, le abrí la puerta Alice, y me subí yo. Alice puso Linkin Park – And one. Y empezamos a cantar.

En 10 minutos habíamos llegado. Si hubiera manejado Alice, hubiésemos llegado en 5 minutos. Bajamos del auto y estaban los amigos de Bella. James y Victoria no habían llegado –por suerte-. Me recargue en mi Volvo y espere a que se hiciera la hora de entrar. Estaba desesperado por ver a Bella no sabia porque, pero lo estaba. Me hubiera gustado no haberla conocido nunca, y ahora conocernos bien, ser amigos…y quizás algo mas. Pero sabia que seguro ella no quería nada conmigo, no después de lo que le había hecho. En eso… vi llegar a Bella en su _pick-up, _cuando bajó estaba mucho mas hermosa que ayer, llevaba una remera negra con gris con un dibujo extraño, una campera a la cintura negra y unos jeans Capri desgastado y roto. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que algunos chicos –_todos, en teoría_-, se la comían con la mirada. ¡Dios, que babosos!, pensé irritado. Sabes…debes tener la misma mirada hacia ella…__dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Si, tiene razón. Pero yo soy yo…

De repente sentí un golpe en mi mandíbula y mi boca se cerro de golpe. Me lleve la mano a la mandíbula y la frote mientras decía:

-¿Qué rayos…?-mire a mi alrededor para ver quien fue, y ahí estaba Alice, con una mueca entre enojada y divertida.-¿¡Se puede saber por que me pegas?!

-Puess…porque en boca cerrada no entran moscas Eddy.- Me dijo sarcástica. Luego me pego un zape en la cabeza, la mire mal y habló- ¡Literalmente, te la estabas comiendo con la mirada Edward! ¡Así nunca te va a perdonar, tienes que ser su _amigo_,-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- no un baboso que le mira el culo, Edward!

-Si, bueno…¡tienes razón!-exclamé-pero es que… no se… no quise mirarla así, pero tu…-¡Claro, ella tenia la culpa!-¡Alice, tu tienes la culpa por vestirla tan seductoramente, y además viste como la miraron tod…!

-¿De quien hablas, Edward?-dijo una voz femenina, detrás de mi. Victoria, dijo la voz.

Me di vuelta, y los encaré-Que les importa…-sentí la manita de Alice en mi codo, estaba intentando detenerme a algo que hacia mucho quería hacer, iba a detenerme. No quería darle un disgusto a Carlisle.-Ya… no importa, digo…no es nada. Adiós.-Mire a Alice, y moví la cabeza como para que me siguiera. Mientras íbamos entrando, vi que Alice, la miraba a Bella y le sonreía, cuando la mire a ella, no me gusto lo que vi. Uno de esos de sus amigos la estaba abrazando por los hombros.

-Son amigos nada mas, Edward…-me consoló Alice.

-Claro, amigos…-murmure muy bajo.

Me consolé yo mismo a sabiendas de que ahora tenía cálculo, me iba bien en esa materia, por suerte, y además sabía que a Bella no le iba nada bien en esa materia, y tendríamos examen hoy, y quizás si le iba mal yo podría ser su tutor y así hacernos _amigos._ Hice una mueca ante la mención en mi mente de esa palabra.

-Adiós, Ed. ¡Me voy hacia allá!- escuche a Alice, a lo lejos… mire hacia ese lado, y _mi hermanita_ se iba con un rubio alto y flaco. Fruncí el ceño.

**Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing**

Genial, idiota…llegaras tarde por segunda vez. Corrí hacia mi salón, por los pasillos vacíos. Cuando llegue golpee por la ventana de vidrio que tenia la puerta, y el profesor desde adentro me miro mal, pero asintió con la cabeza para que entre.

-Que bien que nos acompaña, Sr. Cullen. Pero la próxima vez, no lo dejare entrar.-asentí.

Me fui hacia mi lugar y vi a Bella con una mueca divertida en su carita. Arquee una ceja. Ella escondió su cara mirando hacia la ventana que daba al aparcamiento.

-Bueno como estaba diciendo antes de que el Sr. Cullen me interrumpiera… saquen una hoja, que hoy tomaré el examen.-Mire a Bella, y puso cara de horror mientras se escuchaban '¡Ohhh!' de nuestros compañeros.

-Bella, yo te ayudaré no te preocupes.-le dije para pasarle confianza, apoye una mano en su hombro y lo apreté. Me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero rapido puso una mueca de indiferencia y corrió su hombro para sacar mi mano.

Vas bien Eddy, ahora la espantaste…

Suspiré de frustración. Por lo idiota que había sido 4 años atrás, y por esa maldita voz de mi cabeza.

·

Bella estaba poniéndome sumamente nervioso golpeando su lápiz contra la mesa. Agarre una de las dos hojas que tenia en mi mesa y rompi un papelito, y escribi.

Bella, ¿Qué respuesta quieres? 

_De parte tuya, no quiero nada Cullen. Aver si todavía tu patron se enoja porque hablas con la pecosa Swan._

¿patrón?

_¡JAMES!_

Bella, te juro que cambie. Yo no soy el mismo, siento mucho haberte hecho lo que te hice pero lo hice, y no puedo cambiar el pasado… pero quizás ahora puedo remediarlo. ¡Por favor!

_Si, claro Edward. ¡te voy a dejar entrar en mi vida, ahora que ya esta echa! Si, como no…sabes, mejor __cállate, o deja de escribir ¡no se! Pero déjame tranquila, no quiero nada tuyo. _

Por favor, Bella. Hablemos una vez nada mas, y te darás cuenta que e cambiado.

Cuando le di el papel, ella lo agarro hizo un bollo con el y lo tiro en el piso. Suspire, esto va a ser difícil. Terminamos el examen, y el profesor se había puesto a corregirlas, mientras tanto Bella Leia 'cumbres borrascosas'. Cuando el profesor termino, le entrego el examen a Mike, Jessica, Tyler-este mientras se sentaba después de recoger su examen le guiño un ojo a Bella, cosa que me enfureció-Ben y luego a mi, me puso una A+ después se la dieron a Ángela y luego a Bella, ella saco una C-.

Cuando la clase termino, regimos nuestras cosas y estábamos saliendo del salon.

-Swan, Cullen. Vengan-dijo el Profesor, nos miramos –bella me miro mal- y nos dimos vuelta, fuimos al escritorio del Prof.-Srita. Swan, ¿usted vio que nota a sacado?

-Si señor.

-Ok, entonces… Sr. Cullen, usted siendo el mejor de la clase, aunque sea nuevo, es el nuevo tutor de la Srita. Swan- en mi cara se formo una sonrisa al instante, esto era lo mejor.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó Bella, la mire con arrogancia. Ahora si o si tendría que hablarme.- Yo…yo…le-le prometo que practicare mas… pero no, no necesito un tutor y menos…menos Edward Cullen…-dijo mirando con asco. Le sonreí socarronamente.

-Lo siento Srita. Swan, pero eso me lo ha dicho dos veces y su nota va bajando de a poco. Asíque… lo siento, pero tiene un tutor y lo necesita, y ese mismo es el Sr. Cullen. Se termino nuestra conversación. Adiós chicos.-dijo levantándose y saliendo del salon.

-Asique…-empece, me acerque a ella y quede solo a unos centímetros, la tenia entre el escritorio y yo.-…vas a tener que acertar algo mio al fin y al cabo ¿no?- su mirada se enternecio, y puse mi sonrisa torcida, que según Esme y Alice, podia llegar a derretir a cualquier mujer.

-Edward…-me dijo dulcemente, sonreí más. Pero esa sonrisa se fue al momento en la que puso su mano en mi entrepierna y apretó en sobremanera-Vuelves a acercarte a mi mas de lo normal, y te quedaras-apretó mas, lance un gemido de dolor. Y me encorve un poco.-si tus b…

-¡Entendi, entendi!-le chille, con desesperación. Puse mis manos sobre el escritorio y cerre mis ojos, ella seguia acorralada, pero con el control de todo, claro.

-¿Seguro, Eddy?-me dijo otra vez, tiernamente. Asenti. Me solto, y cai de rodillas al suelo y tome mi entrepierna entre mis manos.-Espero que sea verdad…-dijo saliendo del salon.

Esto no iba a quedar asi, Bella Swan me habia declarado la guerra. Y yo iba a luchar. Con Edward Cullen no se juega.

**Miles de perdones, por tardar tantito chicas :P ajajajaj gracias por leer a las que lo leen (L un beso.**

_·SonySwan!_


	6. Declaracion de Guerra

CAP:

**Declaración de Guerra**

-_Eso espero…-_le dije mientras salía del salón de clases dejando a EDWARD CULLEN tirado en el piso. Camine hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al subsuelo que daban a la biblioteca. Empecé a bajar hasta llegar a una parte donde no había mucha luz, se senté en uno de los escalones y abrasé mis rodillas, y empecé a darle vueltas a lo que había hecho y me callo la ficha.

¡A mi sola me pasan estas cosas! James, seguro le había dicho que haga eso, así no solo el iba a vengarse si no también Edward. No puedo ser más estupida, otra vez había caído en las garras de James, Edward y Victoria. ¡Y para colmo, ahora Edward era mi tutor! ¡Soy una completa idiota!

¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¿Yo, les habría hecho algo en el primario y no lo recordaba? No, nada de eso. Lo que hice fue nacer fea y pecosa. ¿Por qué habría pensado que yéndome de Phoenix me dejarían tranquila y no los vería nunca mas? Si, claro.

-Idiota…-murmuré para mi misma, Si eso era una…

-¡Oye, no sabia que te molestara tanto verme!-Exclamó una voz estruendosa, Levante la cabeza y ahí estaban Emmett tan grande y con esa cara de niño de siempre y… su hueca y retrasada novia Rosalie Hale. Ella era porrista del instituto, no sabia porque…pero por una razón inexistente ¡ella me odiaba a MI! Nunca entendi eso, ella era Rubia, Con un cuerpo que te dejaba el autoestima por el suelo, y unos ojos azules enormes. Y claro una perfecta cara.

-¡Oh, no! Es que-tosí falsamente-me lo dije a mi misma hice algo y bueno pues… me arrepentí de…

-¿Te siguieron molestando James y los otros dos?- dijo Rosalie Hale. Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que Emmett y la miramos sorprendidos.-¿Qué?-preguntó ella como si fuera normal hablarme y mirarme normal, no con odio.

Tarde un poco en recomponerme pero lo hice y le conteste.

-No, bueno si. Hoy, el Prof. De Calculo asignó a Edward como mi tutor y yo hice algo que no tendría que haber echo porque…

-¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunto como siempre el Emmett curioso.

Tosí y mire a Rosalie con pánico

-¿Que hiciste Bella?-me dijo ella.

-Lo agarre de ejem…de…ahí.-dije con mi cabeza gacha. Y caí en lo que dije e intente aclarar- ¡Fuerte, Fuerte! Así…le dolía ¿me…entiendes, Rosalie?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, yo…lo he hecho varias veces ¡Muy bien Bella! Y dime…Rose.-dijo dubitativa. Le sonrei, y mire a Emmett que estaba con cara de dolor.

-¿Te duele algo Em?-le pregunto Rosalie.

-No es solo que…no me hubiese gustado…estar en el lugar del chico…-Sacudió su cabeza y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Con Rosalie, alzamos una ceja.

-¿Y?-pregunto Rose, intrigada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué?-le conteste.

-¿Por qué te arrepientes?

-Por que se que ahora, no solo James debe querer vengarse de la trompada que le di, si no que ahora se me suma otro mas por un apretón…-le dije sonrojándome.

-Si, pero ahora lo sabes. Y puedes prepararte-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Podrian tirarte harina o aceite cuando entres a tu salón de calculo-me dijo Emmett divertido.

-Si, mas que seguro hacen algo de eso Bells.-Me dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias, chicos.- Y ahí mire hacia donde estaban parados, ellos venían de abajo ya que estaban dos escalones debajo de mi.-¿Que hacían en la biblioteca?

Rosalie miro hacia un costado y se sonrojo…¡Se sonrojo! Y Emmett se rio.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento, no debí preguntar!-exclame al darme cuenta de porque venia de ahí abajo. Yo tambien me sonroje. Emmett hiso un gesto restandole importancia.-Chicos, debo irme. Ya va a comenzar la proxima clase, y no quiero llegar tarde. ¡Adios!- dije subiendo las escaleras rapidamente. Por suerte no me cai. _¡Bien! _Exclamo la voz.

·

·

Cuando llegue a mi proxima clase que era diseño grafico, entre en el salón y la Prof. Marcea me dio un buen sermón.

**APOB:**

Cuando salí de Literatura, pase por el salón de Cálculo y adentro estaba Edward tirado en el suelo con sus manos en la entrepierna. Mire hacia los costados para ver que nadie me veía y entré, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia el.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te paso?

-Be…lla-me dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Bella?- asintió. Bella no mataría ni a una mosca, el le tendría que haber hecho algo.-¿Qué le hiciste, Edward?-le dije ayudándolo a pararse.

-Nada…hoy tubimos examen de Calculo y…ella desaprobó…y como soy el mejor de la clase me asignaron como su tutor.

-Algo mas le hiciste, Edward.

-OK,OK. Ahí va

_·Flash Back·_

-Swan, Cullen. Vengan-dijo el Profesor, nos miramos –bella me miro mal- y nos dimos vuelta, fuimos al escritorio del Prof.-Srita. Swan, ¿usted vio que nota a sacado?

-Si señor.

-Ok, entonces… Sr. Cullen, usted siendo el mejor de la clase, aunque sea nuevo, es el nuevo tutor de la Srita. Swan- en mi cara se formo una sonrisa al instante, esto era lo mejor.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó Bella, la mire con arrogancia. Ahora si o si tendría que hablarme.- Yo…yo…le-le prometo que practicare mas… pero no, no necesito un tutor y menos…menos Edward Cullen…-dijo mirando con asco. Le sonreí socarronamente.

-Lo siento Srita. Swan, pero eso me lo ha dicho dos veces y su nota va bajando de a poco. Asíque… lo siento, pero tiene un tutor y lo necesita, y ese mismo es el Sr. Cullen. Se termino nuestra conversación. Adiós chicos.-dijo levantándose y saliendo del salon.

-Asique…-empece, me acerque a ella y quede solo a unos centímetros, la tenia entre el escritorio y yo.-…vas a tener que acertar algo mio al fin y al cabo ¿no?- su mirada se enternecio, y puse mi sonrisa torcida, que según Esme y Alice, podia llegar a derretir a cualquier mujer.

-Edward…-me dijo dulcemente, sonreí más. Pero esa sonrisa se fue al momento en la que puso su mano en mi entrepierna y apretó en sobremanera-Vuelves a acercarte a mi mas de lo normal, y te quedaras-apretó mas, lance un gemido de dolor. Y me encorve un poco.-si tus b…

-¡Entendi, entendi!-le chille, con desesperación. Puse mis manos sobre el escritorio y cerre mis ojos, ella seguia acorralada, pero con el control de todo, claro.

-¿Seguro, Eddy?-me dijo otra vez, tiernamente. Asenti. Me solto, y cai de rodillas al suelo y tome mi entrepierna entre mis manos.-Espero que sea verdad…-dijo saliendo del salon.

_·Fin del Flash back·_

-¡Te dije, Edward! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ella no confía en ti, tienes que hacer que confíe en ti como un buen amigo! No puedes ir y lanzártele a la yugular de una.-le reproche

-Es que no lo pude controlar fue un impulso, estaba tn linda enoja que…no pude parar, pero ahora ella empezó a jugar con fuego, y se va a quemar. No voy a hacerle nada malo, pero va a saber que con migo no se juega de _esa _forma.-me dijo

-¡Te estas enamorando de ella, Edward!

-¿Qué? Por dios, All ni siquiera se sus gustos, ¿y ya me dices que estoy enamorado? Por dios, estas loca…

-Esta bien, Edward. Pero el que esta jugando con fuego y va a quemarse eres tú.-y con eso salí del salon.

Estaba claro que Edward y Bella eran el uno para el otro, pero sabia que no podria hacer entrar en razon a Edward, asique hasta que el jueguito de la guerre y quemarse con fuego terminara, no podria ayudarlo a conquistarla.


	7. Simplemente hermosa

**Chicas, quería pedirle disculpas por dos cosas, primero por tardar tanto con el capitulo anterior y segundo por no disculparme antes xD Ahora explico. No lo subi antes por que tuve un problemita familiar que gracias a dios ya se soluciono y ademas me andava mal la Pc.**** Aclaro que los asteriscos (*) los pongo por si no entienden que o quien es, y luego lo explico abajo. **

**¡Acción!**

**EPOV: Simplemente hermosa**

Son 7.15 y con Alice ya estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio. La primera clase que tenia hoy era Educación física, este día el Prof. D'alessio elegiría a algunos que formarían parte del equipo de Futbol. Mire hacia Alice y le sonreía a un rubio…_el mismo rubio_ que el otro día se la llevaba de la mano. La llame a Alice, una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces y no reaccionaba, lo mire a el. Y también estaba de la misma forma. Parecía que _el-rubio-roba-hermanitas _era parte del equipo del equipo de futbol, ya que tenía la chaqueta. Me canse de llamar a Alice y pasarle la mano delante de la cara asíque, le pegué un manotazo en el hombro y me miro muy mal, si las miradas mataran estaría _seco _y dos metros bajo tierra.

-¿pero…que carajo te pasa?-me dijo ofuscada*

**-**¡Oh, lo siento, por sacarte de la embobacion con el rubio con cara de bobo!-Me defendí, haciéndome el enojado y mirándola de reojo. Me pego un manotazo en el hombro y luego dijo con los dientes apretados:

-No tiene cara de bobo.-"¡Claro, y yo toco tan bien la guitarra como Slash*!", pensé para mi.-Y además, mas te vale tratarlo bien y _quererlo,_ ¡por que es el amor de mi vida!-me dijo soñadora, y mirando a un lugar inexistente…como imaginando algo.

Y vuelvo y repito. ¡Si, claro. Y yo toco tan bien la guitarra como Slash!

-¡Dijiste eso mismo con Benjamin y William!-le contraataque. Esos dos, habían sido sus dos únicos novios…o los únicos que había conocido, y había dicho lo mismo con los dos… '_¡Es el amor de mi vida!'._

-Eso fue distinto, era muy joven.-Dijo.

-¡¡Alice tienes 17, y eso fue en el verano!!-le dije alterándome

-Ya, déjalo.-empezó a golpear su zapato en contra el suelo, lo mire, y eran en punta, negros (**en mi perfil)** y unos…15 centímetros de alto, deduje. Mire su ropa y esta con consistía en una campera a cuadritos roja y blanca, y un Jean normal. Y unas gafas grandes, con el marco en blanco (**en mi perfil) **pero las tenia enganchadas a su escote.

-¡Alice, en Forks _no_ hay sol! ¿Para que usas gafas?

-Pues, porque esta de moda-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.-Y…además, son Chanel ¿no están divinos?-me pregunto mirándolos con ¿amor? ¡Dios! ¿yo seré adoptado? Me pregunte a mi mismo.

-¡oh! Mira quien llego.-canturreó Alice. Mire hacia donde se dirigía su mirada. Y ahí bajaban James y Victoria del BMW negro de el. Ella tan horriblemente extravagante como siempre con una pollera de una tela totalmente horrible, y una campera negra con cortes en blanco y una ¿mariposa?, unas gafas en color marrón clarito y unos sandalias en rojas que no sabia ni como describirlas. (**en mi perfil)**.

No necesitaba ser Alice, para saber que iba muy mal vestida.

-¡OMG! Esta chica ni ha echado un vistazo a la última colección para esta temporada. ¡Dios!-exclamo indignada, yo por mi parte rodee los ojos.- Juro nunca mas decirle a Bella que no sabe elegir su ropa ¡Ella es un diez al lado de…_eso_!-Chilló señalando hacia Victoria, que ahora se estaban dando un…¿beso o lavaje de estomago? ¡Uhg! Que asco.

-_¡Consíganse una habitación!-_gritó una chica que reconocí como Jessica Stanley. Y cuando vio que la miraba me sonrío seductoramente, o…eso intento.

-¡Oh Dios!-exclamo Alice.-¡Mira a Bella! ¿No esta divinisima?-dijo Alice entusiasmada. Y puso su mano bajo mi barbilla antes de que mirara a Bella- Para que no se desencaje.-me dijo la muy caradura.

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba Bella. ¡Y dios! Debería ser ilegal por lo hermosa que era. Llevaba puesta una campera negra con cierre dorado, un Jean color clarito –que le quedava de infarto- y unas tennis blancas con la pipa en negro. Simplemente hermosa.

Pero no solo su hermosura llamó mi atención si no también que, bajó del auto de Jacob Black, según me había dicho Alice.

¿pero el no tenia novia? ¿Y si la había dejado por Bella? ¡No! El no podía sacármela, no ahora que quizás con la tutoría…

-Son amigos, Edward. Ya te lo dije. Ella no tiene novio.-me dijo Alice mirando a la dirección de Bella, que esta ahora estaba dándose un abrazo con Embry Call. Fruncí el ceño.

-_Amigos-_dije repitiendo lo que dijo Alice.

-Si, eso son.

·

·

Recién terminada la clase de Trigonometría, hacia dos horas no veía a Bella, y ahora en el almuerzo la vería. Y en la otra hora también ya que teníamos Prof. Hawley eligio a Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorckie, Seth Clarwater, Quil Ateara y a mi.

Estaba yendo en hacia el comedor cuando una mano me paro, me di vuelta y atrás mío habia tras chicas vestidas de porristas (**en mi perfil)**. Dos rubias y una morocha. Una de las rubias tenia reflejos rojisos en el pelo, la otra…bueno, era rubia. Y la morocha tenia unos ojos azules muy lindos que resaltaban gracias a su color de pelo. Las tres tenían ojos celestes.

-¡Hola, yo soy Tanya D'enali! ¿tu eres Edward Cullen, verdad?-me dijo la de reflejos rojizos.

-Uhm, asi es.-le respondí.

-Yo soy Kate D'enali, -dijo la morocha, y luego señalo a la rubia- y ella Rosalie Hale. ¡Somos del equipo de porritas!

_Ugh, no me digas. _Dije para mis adentros.

-Am, si. Lo sé.-dije dubitativo-por sus…trajes.

-¡Si, claro!-dijo Tanya.

-Ok, bien.-esta vez hablo la Rubia.- Solo vinimos para decirte que no puedes sacar de su puesto al capitán del equipo, pues, vimos que eres muy buen jugador y podrías sacarlo a el. Si lo llegas a sacar…

-En realidad…¿Rosalie?-Asintió.-No quiero sacar al Capitan, El prof. D'alessio me eligió, pero es mas…ni siquiera quería entrar en el equipo, no se si aceptare su ofrecimiento de entrar.

-Solo te lo advertíamos.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Eres la Capitana de las Porristas, no es así?-le dije. Asintieron las tres a mi pregunta.

-Y nosotras sus co-capitanas.-Dijo Tanya. Me vino a la cabeza la loca idea de Alice, que queria adentrarse al equipo de porristas. ¡JA! ¿quedaría así de malhumorada como la chica Hale? Quizás… me respondí a mi mismo.

-OK, chicas. Debo irme, mi hermana espera –Y también Bella, tengo que arreglar las cosas de la tutoría con ella.-Adios.-me di vuelta y volvi a mi camino, pero una vez mas una mano me detubo. Esto estaba cansándome.

-¿Tu hermana es Alice Cullen?

-¿Cuántos apellidos se repiten en Forks, Rosalie?-escupí ya, irritado Por perder tanto tiempo. No queria decirlo, pero se me escapó. Me di vuelta para encontrar me con una Rosalie roja de ira, y A una Kate roja…pero para contener la risa, y Tanya reia bajito. Se notaba que tenia poder sobre ellas.

-Ninguno.-dijo con los dientes apretados. Tenia un buen autocontrol, pues no necesitaba ser un lector de mentes para darme cuenta de la banda de insultos que se le debian ocurrir para decirme en este momento.-Solo quería decirte para que le digas que si quiere unirse al grupo de porristas, que se presente mañana en el gimnasio después de clases.- Asentí.

Cuando llegué al comedor, habia perdido 15 minutos de descanso gracias a la insoportable Rosalie Hale. A lo lejos divise a Bella abrazada con el chico Clearwater hablando con mi hermana y _el-rubio-roba-hermanitas._ Caminé hacia ellos, pero antes me agarraron del brazo, ¡esto de veras me estaba cansando! Me di vuelta, y atrás tenia a Victoria y James, con una sonrisa arrogante, algo muy común en ellos.

-¿Qué hay, Zap?-Nunca supe porque me decia 'Zap', pero hacer entrar en razon a James era como hablar con una taza.

-Nada nuevo, ¿y ustedes?

-Todo viento en popa, Oye…me enteré que eres el tutor de la pecosa ¿es verdad?-hablo Victoria, con su voz felina. Sonaba como el maullar de un gato

-Ajá.-les contesté-Pero…no le digan pecosa.-les dije entre dientes. Me miraron sorprendidos y enojados.

-¿Disculpa?-me dijo James, mirándome de forma desafiante, estaba canso de esto, estaba cansado de el, estaba cansado de ella ¡Demonios! Estaba cansado de _todo. _No soporto mas, iba a explotar y lo sabia. Y no pensaba hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Te lo repito por si no entendiste…¡Que no la llames pecosa, idiota! Tiene nombres, y es Isabella-le grité, y supuse que todo el comedor me escucho, mas no me importo.-¿Entendiste ahora pedazo de enfermo?

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Te gusta la tonta pecosa no es asi?- eso me saco por completo, por eso mi mano volo hacia su cara e impacto contra ella. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y luego quiso darme uno a mi, pero lo esquibé y le di otro a el. Otra vez lo mismo, y ahí si su mano impacto contra mi cara, y senti el gusto a sangre en mi boca. Le di otro a el, e iba por otro pero senti que alguien agarraba de mis brazos y me sacaba de la ronda que se habia formado para ver la pelea.

-¡Dejenme! ¡VA A APRENDER A NO DECIRLE ASI!-yo decia cosas asi.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, estaba un poco mas tranquilo pero no mucho. Mire a quienes me habian sacado y…¿tres? ¡Woow, tres para sacarme! Uno, era Jacob Black, el otro Seth Clarwater y el otro…_el-rubio-roba-hermanitas._

-¿Te…peliaste po-por defender a Bella?-pregunto Seth. Solo asentí, sentía mucha rabia, y tenia una mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes no tenían nada que ver.

-Ella habia dicho que eras un 'maldito bastardo'-Dijo Jacob.

-Si, lo se. Eso fui con ella.- le conteste bajando mi cabeza, una cosa habitual cuando me sentia apenado.

-Y lo seguiras siendo.-murmuró Jacob. Y Seth le pego un manotazo y lo miro muy mal. Mire al rubio y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba mi mirada.

-Jasper, Jasper Whithlok.-dijo dandome su mano.

-Edw…supongo que ya sabes quien soy.-Sonrio cortes, y asintió. Mire a Seth y le sonrei sinceramente, y luego lo mismo con Jacob, pero este no la devolvió como Seth, sino que solamente se dio media vuelta y se largó.

-Supongo que no le caigo bien.-dije

-Bueno, es que… Bella es como…yo, no se…como explicarlo pero…la amamos, es _nuestra_, no quiero sonar posesivo, pero es…asi. Cuando ella llego aquí a sus 13, era dura y frivola. Jamas nos quiso contar nada de su vida en Phoenix, salvo de su madre Renée y dos amiguitas que se llamaban Ashley y Nikki. Con el tiempo, ella…fue ablandándose con nosotros y siempre estaba junto a Jacob, siempre pensé que eran novios, lo negaban siempre, aunque se notaba que Jacob estaba enganchado con ella, Bella no. Hasta que apareció Ness. Y ahí, ella se sintio muy feliz por el, pero se sentia muy sola ya que el pasaba mas tiempo con Ness, yo me empece a juntar mucho con ella, y nos hicimos mejores amigos, ella me dijo una vez que yo era _su sol_, como…un puerto seguro, con migo no se sentía ni sola, ni desamparada, me dijo que era como el hermano cuida que siempre quiso y nunca tubo. Ella, es muchisimo para mí, cuidado, no me mal interpretes, no estoy enamorado de ella. Pero es como que el sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, no es como de una hermana, va mas allá…la siento como algo mucho mas cercana que una hermana, ¿entiendes? Es un sentimiento…familiar, como si ella fuera de mi familia, pero no una hermana, siento…un conexión con ella, que no tengo ni con mi propia hermana.

Jasper y yo, estábamos a cuadritos, yo…no podía creer que un chico que daba tanta pinta de rudo podía ser tan sensible. Despues de eso, hablamos un rato mas, hasta que interrogué a Jasper para que me dijera las intenciones con mi hermana, parecia un buen chico, me dijo que todavía faltaba conocerse pero estaban en algo y que a pesar del poco tiempo y si quizás me pareciera estupido pero la amaba. Ya era hora de irse asique me dejaron solo como les pedí. Empezó a llover, abraze mis piernas, y apoye mi frente en mis rodillas. Habia perdido una hora de clases, junto con Jasper y Seth. No podia creer lo que habia hecho, tenia miedo pero no por perder la amistad de James y Victoria, es mas ni siquiera era una amistad, tenia miedo por lo que diria mi padre, yo…no queria decepcionarlo, yo no queria que fuera así, queria hablarlo con el primero pero siempre yo tan impulsivo…

_Alguien _acarició mi cabeza, era Alice, seguro. Estubo un rato acariciándome la cabeza, y yo seguía metido en mis pensamientos, pero en ningun momento levnte la cabeza.

-¿Me odia no es asi, All?-le pregunte, aún sin levantar mi cabeza.

-No…soy Alice, Edward.-dijo la voz de… ¿Ella era la que me estaba…?

Levante mi cabeza instantáneamente y Bella, en efecto, era ella la que estaba ahí, con una sonrisa calida abrasadora. Que simple era, con una sola sonrisa me habia hecho sacar una a mi.

-Bella…-le dije sorprendido y feliz.

*

*

**¡Dios! Fue larguisimo, bueno. **

**Acepto todo tipo de insultos por dejarlas asi! ****Jajajaj dejenme reviews pliss! Amo cuando los dejan.**

*****Ofuscada: significa, enojada, sacada o irritada.

*Slash: el guitarrista de los Guns and Roses. Toca como los dioses, debo aclarar.


	8. ChicoRudo

**Hola!! Como andan, bueno espero que bien! Garcias a las que dejaron reviews.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo **** un bessooo.**

**¡Go!**

**Cap: Chico-Rudo**

[¿Ella era la que me estaba…?

Levante mi cabeza instantáneamente y Bella, en efecto, era ella la que estaba ahí, con una sonrisa calida abrasadora. Que simple era, con una sola sonrisa me habia hecho sacar una a mi.

-Bella…-le dije sorprendido y feliz.]

Ella asintió, con una sonrisita pequeña, si, pequeña, pero era solo para _mi, y solo para mi._

-¿Que…paso, por que estas aquí…conmigo?-le dije confundido. Ya que ella no me quería ver ni en figurita.

-Se que peleaste con James, y…se que fue por mi. Aunque no me gusto que te pegase el muy cabrón, pero…gracias Edward, enserio. Ahora, levántate que tenemos que ir a mi casa…-_¡¿WTF?!_

_-_¿Para que, Bella?

-Para tener sexo salvaje en el patio…-En blanco, esas dos palabras me describían a la sorpresa ante lo que dijo Bella.-¡Tonto! A curarte el labio…ya se fueron las enfermeras. Ya quisieras que fuera verdad…-Murmuro muy bajo, pero la oí. Una ola de alivio, y otra de decepción me recorrieron.

-Ah.-conteste simplemente. Bella sonrío de lado.

-¡Vamos Chico-Rudo! Levántate.-ella se levanto y me tendió la mano. La tome decidido, y una electricidad placentera me recorrió la espina dorsal. Huviese querido no soltarla, pero no queria espantarla. Empezamos a caminar, ella delante de mi, tenia una vista perfecta de su parte trasera, su pelo se movia de un costado a otro, su espalda era perfecta, su cintura pequeña…me entraron ganas de pasarle un brazo por ahí y llevarla abrazada y que todos supieran que era _mia, _Su cadera hermosa, en armonía con toda lo demas, y su trasero…¡Su trasero! Era paradito, redondo y perfecto…y se movia al compas de su paso, pasos felinos. Ya no era la misma Bella pequeña, habia crecido, y ahora era toda una mujer hermosa.

Llegamos a su camioneta –si a _eso_ se le podía llamar camioneta- Y la mire con asco.

-Bella…-le llamé.

-¿si?

-Hay que…¿Ir en _esto_?_- _interrogué despectivamente y con un dejo de burla.

-¡No te burles! Es la mejor en su categoria.-Dijo acariciando el capó de _la cosa_- No le hagas caso, no te comprenden.-le susurro. Arquee una ceja, y ella me miro y me saco la lengua. Y tube ganas de dar la vuelta y besarla. Pero si iba a estar mas tiempo con ella de lo normal, tenia que controlar esos pensamientos, ya que era muy impulsivo, y tambien actuaba sin pensar, para luego darle el paso al remordimiento por el acto.

-Claro, claro…-dije, desviando la mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Subió a _la cosa_ y yo la imite, cuando estuvimos dentro, encendió el estereo y al pequeño espacio lo inundo _Claro de luna _de _Debussy._

-¿Debussy?-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Ahora tambien criticaras…-desvio un momento la mirada de la carretera para mirarme a _mi_. Y me vio perpleja.-¿Lo conoces?- Me rei ante su expresión.

-¡Claro que si! Me relaja mucho cuando estoy nervioso u estresado ¿sabes?

-OH. Pues, a mi también. –Sonrío- Tenemos mas en común de lo que pensaba… -murmuro, mas para si misma que para mi. La mire era tan hermosa, no podia creer que me estuviese hablando, que me estuviera llevando a su casa para curarme ¡_A mi_! No a Jacob Black, o Quil Ateara. A mi. Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste?-dijo ella irritada y divertida.

-No te causaría gracia…-me miro con el seño fruncido, pero no iba a decircelo.

-¿Color preferido?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-No hay uno determinado, según mi estado de animo…-murmuro. La mire fascinado, nunca sabias con que te iba a salir.

-¿Cuál es el de este dia?- Miro un momento hacia la ventanilla, y contesto

-Café.

-Que aburrido ese color.

-Si, igual que yo.-Sonrio con triztesa.

-¡Oye tu no eres aburrida…-me corto porque habiamos llegado.

-Llegamos.

*

Estaba sentado en el sofá de Bella, esperando a que volviera con las cosas para limpiarme el labio y desinfectarlo, ya me lo habia lavado y tambien enjuagado la boca. Empece a mirar el lugar, era chico y lindo.

-¡Hey Chico-Rudo!.- me dijo Bella, atrás mio. Me di vuelta para encontrarmela revolviendo en un botiquín de madera con un + en rojo.

-¿Por tus caidas?-le dije a modo de broma.

-¡OH, que gracioso!-me dijo sarcastica.-Pero, no soy yo la que esta vez esta averiada…-murmuro. Me reí, tenia toda la razón. Volvió a concentrarse en el botiquín, mientras yo miraba su perfecto cuello, pálido y liso. Su cabello caía, al otro costado de su cuello, sobre su hombro en cascada. Sin levantar la cabeza me dijo.

-Me estas cohibiendo.- Baje la cabeza de vergüenza. Y a los segundos volví a mirarla no lo podia resistir. Sonrío y levanto la cabeza, mire su mano tenia una gasita y…¡Alchol! Me levante de golpe, y la mire con terror, ella me miro dirvertida y con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-¡No, no, no y no! Ni se te ocurra Swan.-le dije desafiante.

-Hay vamos Cullen, pareces un gatito que estan por meter a la bañadera. Deja el drama-me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se me acercaba como una loba mientras acorrala a su presa.

-Isabella Swan, das un paso mas y…

Bella se me habia tirado encima, y habiamos caido al suelo, ella intentaba dejarme quieto, pero yo era mas fuerte. Hasta que, otra vez volvio a poner su mano en _mis partes_ y apreto.

-¡Ya! Me quedo quieto.-le escupi. Me solto y me sobe mis partes. Aunque esta vez no habia sido tan fuerte como la otra.

-Asi me gusta.- no lo vi venir, pero lo hiso. Puso la endemoniada gasita en mi labio y yo chille, y cerre mis ojos.

-Seguro que no duele tanto como lo que te acabo de hacer ¿No?

-Pefiedo mid veces…¡ouch!...esto.-Dije con la voz contorsionada por la gasita en mi labio. Presiono tres veces mas, ganándose tres quejidos míos y lo quito.

-Ya esta mariquita.-Dijo Bella.

-¿Quieres ver si soy una mariquita?-le dije ladinamente acercándome a ella.

-¡Idiota!-me dijo divertida, empujándome. Me reí por su exprecion de ceño fruncido y sonrisa. En eso sentimos, el ruido de la patrulla del Jefe Swan, pensaba quedarme un rato mas con ella, pero esto cambio mis planes. Bella me miro con cautela, y miramos para la puerta cuando escuchamos el ruido, por ella entro el Jefe Swan y me miro con el seño fruncido, esperaba que no supiera la historia de la maldita noche en Phoenix.

-Hola Bells.-Hablo por primera vez el Jefe.

-Hola Charlie. –le dijo Bella.- Charlie el es Edward Cullen.-Me miro- Ya sabes quien es el.-me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Mhhm.-Dijo el Jefe. Le extendí mi mano y el la tomo gustoso.-¿Qué tal, Edward?

-Muy bien, gracias.-Conteste.

-Oye, Bell. Me voy a cambiar…

-Si, yo me voy Bella. Jefe Swan, hasta luego.

-¡Quedate a comer, chico!-dijo el Jefe sorprendiéndome.

-No, lo siento Jefe Swan, pero tengo que ayudar a mi hermana con algunas cosas…-me agarro un escalofrio al pensar en _eso_.

-Que lastima. Pero, otro dia sera ¿no es asi?-Dijo.

-Claro que si.-Sonrei ampliamente al escuchar a Bella decir eso.

Me despedi del Jefe Swan, y Bella fue acompañarme hasta la puerta. Y vi que me seguia. Le pregunte que hacia.

-No se si te acuerdas pero te traje en mi camioneta, y te voy a llevar hasta tu auto de nuevo. Nos subimos a su camioneta y no hablamos mas hasta llegar al estacionamiento del Instituto.

-Muy bien Chico-Rudo ya llegamos. Hasta luego…y mmm…Gracias por lo de hoy.

-De nada mi Chica-Ruda, pero…la guerra no termino entre nosotros Swansita.-Me miro sin entender.

-No se si recuerdas de donde me agarraste el otro dia. Ahí empezo la guerra y hoy…

-¿Fue una tregua?-me dijo asustada

-Oh si.

-¿No me haras maldades, como James no?- me dijo con cara de panico, le sonrei dandole animos.

-No…-conteste.-no de ese tipo.

-¿Me pondras en vergüenza?-me dijo.

-¡No!-le conteste.-Okey, me voy Alice me espera.- por segunda vez en el dia, me recorria un escalofrio al darme cuanta de lo que me esperaba al llegar.

Quise darle un beso, en la mejilla por lo menos, pero no queria espantarla.

**BPOV**

Le llamé, antes de que se bajara, y le dije que ya que estábamos en tregua por hoy por lo menos me de un beso, me di cuenta de que me entendió mal a cuando le dije, 'por lo menos dame un beso', por que me miro como desconcentrado eh ¿ilusionado?, le aclaré enseguida lo de 'el beso' era en _la mejilla, _a mi no me movía nada como para que me de un beso en _la boca_. Se bajó, nos despedimos con un Adiós y yo arranque la camioneta de camino a casa.

Cuando llegue, Charlie ya había comido y ya debería estar por el quinto sueño. Yo pique algo d lo que dejo, fui a bañarme y me quede pensando adentro de la ducha un largo rato, en lo que me dijo Edward sobre lo de 'La guerra', estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabia lo que iba a hacerme. Pero, ahora por lo menos sabia que no era igual que James y Victoria. Salí de la ducha, mas relaja y fresca. Me puse mi pijama, me seque un poco el pelo con la toalla, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerre mi ventana con el pestillo, y me acoste.

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella me dijo que ya que estabamos en tregua le de un beso, me ilucione y a la vez me desconcentre, no podia ser que alguien buena y linda como ella quisiera algo de mi. Y me lo confirmo al momento, se habra dado cuenta de las emociones que sentía y me lo aclaró. Ella queria un beso en la mejilla, ella no queria nada con migo. Y como es obvio, le di el beso en la mejilla. Nos despedimos, y me baje. Fui hasta mi coche y arranque camino a casa para ayudar a Alice, esta de mas decir que otro escalofrio me recorrió.

Cuando estacioné en el garaje, Alice estaba sentada en el escalon de la puerta que daba a la cocina de la casa. Me miraba con ira. ¡Dios! No estaba Esme, pero estaba _ella._

-¡Al fin, hace dos horas te espero, cabrón! Tienes que ayudarme a correr muebles y todo eso. Ya tengo todo pensado, y tambien las cosas compradas…

-Espera, espera. ¿Has avisado a todos ya?-le pregunté

-¡Pero claro que si, hombre! –dijo, y luego se quedo pensativa.-Aunque, a Bella…no. Le dije que viene a dormir, y miraremos unas peliculas…pero como te imaginas lo de peliculas y _dormir_ es mentira.

-Ohm, ¿y Charlie?

-Ya le dijo Bella, que se quedará a dormir en mi casa. Y con mi carita de ternero lo convenci.-me dijo.

Despues de eso, no hablamos mucho mas… corrimos los muebles y organizamos todo. Ya estaba todo listo, faltaba nada mas la bebida, que una joda no era joda sin alcohol. Me fui a bañar y me acoste, por supuesto pensando en Mi Bella.

_**Perdonnn! Mil veces, otra vez. Sigo con mis problemas familiares, y buen.**_

_**Les cuento que el proximo capitulo es 'La fiesta'- un beso chicas.**_

_**Las quiero y gracias a las que leen siempre.**_

_·SonySwan!_


	9. ¿Como que fiesta?

**Hola chicas! Como andan? Espero que joya, bueno. Yo sigo con los problemas, menos, pero igual siguen.**

**¡Go!**

**BPOV: ¿Cómo que fiesta?**

Recién me levantaba, y estaba entrando a bañarme. Deje mi ropa al costado de la ducha, y abrí la canilla, la regule, me desvestí y entré. El agua estaba tal cual me gustaba a mi, mas bien caliente. Agarre mi shampoo con olor a fresas, y me empecé a lavar la cabeza, mientras pensaba, que tenia que guardar mi pijama en la mochila para hoy a la noche, ya que dormía de Alice hoy. Me había dicho que como llegaban sus padres mañana en la tarde necesitaba a alguien que la ayude a preparar toda para su llegada, y me ofrecí sin pensarlo. Era muy buena amiga, y además Nessie y ella se caían muy bien, parecían dos demonios de la moda cuando hablaban, podían llegar a nombrar a 24 diseñadores de zapatos y ropa en 4 minutos, lo habia contado. ¡Lo juro! Me termine de bañar, y salí de baño con la toalla tapando, desde mis pechos hasta la parte de mi muslo, y se veía mi tatuaje. Abri la puerta, y mire para ver si estaba Charlie, no lo vi. Asíque salí rápido del baño y entre en mi habitación en un tiempo record, cerre la puerta y apoye mi frente en ella.

Sentí que alguien me chifla a mis espaldas, y me di vuelta enseguida. Ahí estaba Edward Cullen en todo su asqueroso esplendor.

-¡Que recibimiento! Te ves muy…probocatiba con ese agujero en tu cadera, Bella.-Me dijo, me corri de la puerta y mira hacia mi cadera. No podia creer que justo hoy se me haya dado por usar la toalla que habia enganchado con el picaporte de Charlie.

-Eres un pervertido asqueroso -me di cuenta de que me recorria con la mirada, asique decidi terminar mi oración con un-…Eddie.

-Juegas sucio Swan. Muy sucio.

-¿Por qué?-me señale el cuerpo-¿Por salir así del baño?-asintio-Pufff, ni que tuviera el cuerpo de Tanya, Edward.

Murmuro algo que no pude entender, y lo mire espectante, para que lo repita, pero me nego con la cabeza y me dijo:

-No repito las cosas dos veces, Swan.- yo por mi parte rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le interrogue.

-Vine a ver a Charlie.-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-No aquí en mi casa, ¡si no en _mi habitación_, Edward!-le dije.

-OH, eso. Pues, no quería que Charlie me viera… solo te quería traer…-se me quedo viendo y su cara se descompajino.-¡Oh dios, Bella! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-me dijo, suplicando mientras se me acercaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer que?

-¡Morderte el labio! Si no lo dejas de hacer, lo haré yo por ti, te lo aseguro Bella Swan.-Deje de hacerlo, ya que estaba muy cerca de mí. Suspiró y se apreto el puente de su nariz. Quise cambiar de tema, el abrio los ojos y me sonrio con arrpentimiento.

-Esta bien, y entonces ¿a que viniste Edward?- le dije mientras se me escapaba una risita por lo que acababa de pasar. No sabia que tenia ese control bajo el Chico rudo de Forks.

-Yo…-Me rei bajito y Lo escuché un poco cerca, y estaba de espalda a el ya que estaba buscando ropa en mi armario.- ¿Te ries de lo que acaba de pasar, Swan?-dijo, ahora si, completamente cerca, en mi cuello.

-Yo…-me quedé, asi. Sin habla, YO Bella Swan. Por este puto arrastrado de Edward Cullen. No podia, me repuse y me di vuelta, ya que me estaba apoyando- Si, me río.-Le hise frente.

-OH, ¿Te arrebatas, Swan?-Puse mis manos en su estomago, ya que era media petisa yo, y…¡oh, que abdominales tiene! ¡_Bella, concéntrate!_

Lo aleje de a poco.

-Date vuelta Edward.

-¿Por que?

-Pretendes que…-me di cuenta de que quedo mirando mi muslo, y estaba por ya darle una buena trompada pero me di cuenta de que era _el tatuaje_ lo que miraba. Lo tapé con mi mano, y el la puso encima de la mia. Estabamos en una imagen muy comprometedora, si alguien llegaba a entrar, pero Charlie de seguro ya se habia ido a trabajar. Me miro a los ojos con una mirada tan abrazadora que me hizo flaquear, pero a mi nadie me hacia flaquear. Corté el contacto visual y me di vuelta otra vez para agarrar un conjunto de Victoria Secret azul.

-Ahora si, date vuelta. Quiero cambiarme.

-OK, ahí tienes ropa. Te la manda Alice. -Me fije y consistia en una pollera que estaba rota en a propósito, y una remera de mangas al hombro, amarillita. **(N/T: en mi perfil)**

-¿Pollera y remera de manga corta?-pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Bella, como se nota que ni saliste hoy. Hace calor, ¿no me ves a mi? ¡Y hay sol!-Me dijo Edward.

-OH.-no podia salvarme. Me fije de que no mirara, y me saque la toalla.

**EPOV**

Sentí como la toalla caia al suelo y me desespere. ¿Por qué vine? Me preguntaba a mi mismo. Levante mi cabeza y adelante mio habia un espejo que reflejaba a Bella, con una colaless azul, y sin corpiño. Y en la parte baja de su espalda tenia _otro _tatuaje **(N/T: esta en mi perfil)** ¡Oh dios! ¿POR QUE VINE? Cerre mis ojos fuerte, e intente no abrirlos mas pero me fue imposible, los abrí y Bella se abrochaba el corpiño. Se puso la remera que Alice le habia dado, y luego se agacho para agarrar la pollera, cerre lo ojos fuertemente, no aguantaba mas.

-Edward.-Me llamó la dueña de la voz mas hermosa del…-¡Edward!

-¿Si que?-Le contesté rapidamente. Se rio.

-¿Te dormiste?

-No, Bells.-_¿Qué? ¿Bells? ¡Idiota!_

-¿Bells? Mmm, me gusta. –Dijo- ya te puedes dar vuelta, Eddie.-Me encanto que me diga asi, con su voz. Pero, lo llegaba a decir delante de mi hermana, o de cualquier otro y la mataba.

-Bellita.-le dije, me imagine que no le gustaba que le digan así. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con una Bella con cara de enfadada, y hermosa, tendrian que ser ilegal esta mujer, esa pollera mostraba sus hermosas piernas y la verdad debian meterla presa.

-No me llames así.-me dijo con dientes apretados y acercándose a mi como acechando a su presa. Empecé a caminar hacia ella también.

-Tu tampoco.-Estabamos a centímetros, y yo no podia sacar los ojos de su boca.

-Edward…

-¿Qué Bella?-le dije casi sin aliento.

-¡Bella! ¡Soy Seth, ábreme la puerta!-_Seth como te odio._ Dije para mis adentros.

-Lo siento. –Me dijo Bella.

-¿Por que?

-Por…decirte Eddie.-Me alivio que no sea por el _casi beso._

-Tu también perdóname, por decirte Bellita.-me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Se rió y levanto una ceja.

-Hoy tambien es tregua parece.-dijo

-Por la mañana nada mas.-conteste.

-¡BELLA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ DENTRO, ESTA TU _COSA_ AQUÍ! BAJA AHORA.-gritó Seth.

-YA VOY.-grito ella.-Ven.

-¿Qué? Quieres que Seth me asesine ¿a que si?

-OH, vamos. Seth no es como…

-¡BELLA ABRE O TIRAMOS LA PUERTA ABAJO!-grito Black.

-Me voy, Bella. Ábreles la puerta y yo salgo por tu ventana.

-Pero…

-No hay problema.-Le dije, salio por la puerta de su habitación y le eche una ultima mirada.

-Dios.-dije para mi. Escuche el sonido de sus pasos bajar por la escalera y luego el ruido de la puerta y las voces de Seth y de Black, dentro de la casa. Baje por su maldito arbol, y cuando toqué el suelo con los pies, suspiré. Agarre mi super transporte y me subi, empece a pedalear hasta mi casa, mi bicicleta de los 13 años.

**BPOV**

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- me dijo Seth.

-Por que no me habia cambiado todavía.

-Mil veces nos abriste en pijama.-sentencio Jake. Lo mire mal.

-Recien me habia terminado de bañar, y estaba en toalla. – Seth miro con reproche al tarado de Jacob.

-Tienes el pelo bastante seco, Isabella.-ese fue el colmo.

-Estaba acostada en la cama en toalla, hacia 15 minutos me habia terminado de…¡Si me vas a tratar como una ladrona o una mentirosa, te vas! No necesito ningun vigilante Jacob, vete.

-¡No! Yo, lo siento, Bella es que… sentia ruidos en la parte de arriba y…

-Me estaba cambiando idiota. Adios.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!-me miro con arrepentimiento, y salio de la cocina. Yo no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba, no lo culpaba se habia enamorado, pero que ahora no se la de de mejor amigo, porque mi mejor amigo era Seth.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells?

-Estoy…

-¿Que?

-Jacob…no es el mismo, no me quiere como me quería antes. Y es porque se enamoro, no lo culpo, pero….yo no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo, cuando te enamores. ¡Soy una egoista! –Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Seth me abrazo por los hombros y yo abrace muy fuerte su cintura.

-Jamas te dejare, Bella. Siempre seras mi hermanita. Te quiero muchisimo, Bella. ¿lo sabes?

Nos quedamos largo rato así.

-¿Mejor?

-Si.- Le sonreí

-¿podrías cocinarme? Voy a desnutrirme.-Largué una carcajada.

-Oh, no lo creo. ¿Qué quieres comer, Seth?

-¡Hamburguesas!-me rei ante su exprecion, tenia 17 años, pero pareci un niño de 6. Y eso es lo que me encantaba de mi amigo.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa. Al rato ya estabamos comiendo y nos fuimos a mirar la televisión al living. Despues nos despedimos y Seth se fue ya que tenia que ir a ayudar a su madre. Leah casi nunca estaba en su casa, se la pasaba con Nessie en diversos lugares, Shopping, la casa de una, la casa de la otra. En fin, eran mejores amigas… y no teniamos tanta relacion. La verdad yo me llevaba mejor con Ness que con Leah.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing-Riiiiiiiiiiiing _**(N/T: sonido del teléfono. ¡Altos efectos!)**

Fui hasta el telefono y atendí.

-¿Ho…?

-Bella, ¡ven para mi casa ahora!- Dijo, ¿Quién? Quien iba a ser mas que la hiperactiva y duende diabólico, Alice Cullen.-Ponte tus Vans, las blancas. Y ven.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy descalsa?

-Lo presiento.

-Eres rarita, ¿lo sabias?

-Rarita no, especial.- Dijo con egocentrismo, y las dos reímos. Y escuche de lejos un 'Claro' con sarcasmo, de Edward y reí bajito.-Te oí, Bella Swan.

-¡OH Dios! ¿Quién podrá ayudarme? – Exclamé dramáticamente.

-¡Nadie! MUAJAJAJAJA.-Dijo imitando una risa malevola.

-Adios, All. Hasta luego.

-Adios Bell, apurate… ¡Edward, que te he dicho de…!-y corto. Me rei, ante lo que le esperaba a Edward después de hacer algo que no le guste a Alice.

Subi arriba rapido, pero tambien con cuidado de no quebrarme un pie, o un codo, quien sabe con migo todo se podia. Llegué a mi habitación sana y salva y agarre mis Vans blancas. Y sali pitando de mi casa.

*

*

*

En 15 minutos había llegado a la gran casa blanca de los Cullen. Baje de mi camioneta, y subi los 4 escalones que separaban del suelo la puerta de entrada. Estaba por golpear cuando Edward me abrio la puerta en cuero y con un jean que dejaba ver el borde de sus boxers negros.

-Hola Swan.-Me dijo.-Pasa.

-Cullen-le dije. Habia terminado la tregua.-¿Alice?

-En su habitación…- un brillo extraño cruzo por sus ojos.- tercer piso, ultima puerta.-me dijo. Me dirigi a la escalera y comenze a subir…y cuando llegue hasta la ultima puerta del tercer piso, entre en la habitación y me gusto lo que vi, aunque me parecio raro que Alice no tuviera todo pintado de rosa y un armario gigan…¿CD's de música clásica? Me acerque y lei el nombres Richard Clayderman, Maksin Mvrica, Daniel Barenboim, William Kempf, Debussy…

-¿Qué mierda…?-dije para mi.

Vi como dos manos se apoyaban en la pared y ese _alguien_ apoyo su estomago_ desnudo _ contra mi espalda. Me recorrio un escalofrio al saber quien era, el perfume Kevin lo usaba el solo.

-Edward…-susurre. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Yo no queria esto.

-¿Qué, Bella?

-Yo…-No podia creer lo que estube a punto de decirle, me mordi la lengua.

-¿Si?-busqué otra cosa que decirle, y se me acurrio.

-¿Esto es a lo que le llamas 'Guerra'?

-Veo que te diste cuenta.-Agarro mi cintura y me giro de golpe, me mantubo apollada contra sus CD's. Se acerco a mi, y parecia que queria besarme. Y yo no queria. ¿No? Si, si queria que me bese, queria que termine con lo que empezo hoy en la mañana. ¡No! ¿pero que pasaba si me…enamoraba? ¡Ja! No claro que no, era un beso, nada más. Apoyo de nuevo los brazos en los estantes y sus ojos los pasaba de mis labios a mis ojos y así sucesivamente. Si no hacia algo yo, no se iba a animar, pase un dedo por su torso desnudo y bien formado y de golpe, apoyo sus labios en los míos apasionadamente. Le devolvi el beso al instante con la misma intensidad que el. Abrazo mi cintura y me alzo, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y nos seguimos besando. Senti como la pared se alejaba de mi espalda…

**EPOV**

Aleje a Bella de la pared para ponerla contra la puerta, no quería que Alice interrumpiera esto. Metí mi lengua por milésima vez en su boca y luego pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, lanzo un gemido y empezó a mover sus caderas. Solté su boca, y me metí de lleno en su cuello, empece a besar, lamer y succionarlo, ella gemia y eso era musica para mis oidos. Sabia que quizás le dejaba marcas pero eso iba a demostrar que era _mía_. La aprete un poco mas contra la puerta así podía sacarle la remera, se la saque y mire su corpiño el cual no habia podido ver en la mañana porque estaba de espalda, meti una mano debajo de la pollera y empeze a apretar y acariciar su trasero con una mano, lanzo un gemido mas alto que los demas, y la agarre de la nuca y la bese en la boca con intensidad. Ella empezo a acariciarme el cabello, y desato sus piernas de mi cintura y la mire con panico y la agarre mas fuerte, no queria que se fuera.

-No voy a… irme tonto.- La baje con miedo a que se fuera, y baje mi cabeza para mirarla, me miro y me sonrío. Puso sus dedos en mi cuello y de ahí los empezo a bajar, no aguante y agarre su cara otra vez, y la volvi a besar con mas intensidad que antes. La agarre del trasero y la subi de nuevo encima mio, y la volvi apoyar en la pared, seguimos besandonos y luego ella se bajo y me empujo hacia mi cama, antes de alejarme lo suficiente de ella la agarre de su cadera y la atraje hacia mi, y caimos los dos a la cama, ella encima mio. La hice girar, y yo quede encima de ella. Le saque la pollera que tan bien le quedaba, el corpiño y los tire por algun lado de mi habitación. Me corri y me fui hasta sus rodillas, acaricie sus muslos y empece a subir hasta esa cola-les azul, con un dedo empece a jugar con la puntilla, y con mi otra mano empece a acariciarla mientras ella gemia.

-¡Oh dios, Edward! No aguanto, por favor.-exclamo.

-¿Que es lo que no aguantas?

-¡E-esto que estas haciendome!-Chilló. La acaricie mas fuerte y luego le pregunte:

-¿Esto?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh, por…! ¡Edward! ¡Dios! ¡Hazlo!-gemia sin control, y me encantaba. Ya estaba tan mojada. Le saque la cola-les, e introduje un dedo y luego otro, empece a bombearla. Ella gritaba de placer.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Oh, dios, si!

-¿mas?

-¡Si!-gritó. Saque mis dedos y los suplante por mi lengua, le daba lento y profundo. Queria que ella me pida mas.

-¡Dale mas rapido, mas rapido, Edward!

Le empece a dar rapido y bien profundo abri mas sus piernas, las subi por mis hombros y ella agarro mi cabeza y la apretaba mas conta su sexo, gritaba y gemia de placer, y cuando llego al climax, lanzo un gemido que tube miedo de que lo escuchara Alice. Absorbi todos sus jugos, y luego la bese en la boca.

-Oh dios, eres bueno.-Dijo con una sonrisa, y los ojos cerrados. La bese otra vez y los abrió, y luego sonrio y me siguió el beso. Escuche, que la puerta de Alice se abrio, y de seguro se iba a bañar, asique opte por decirle a Bella, y no queria que la encuentre _asi_ y con migo.

-Bella, Alice se despertó.-Abrió los ojos de golpe y se paro.

-Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios.-Decía mientras buscaba su ropa, me pare detrás de ella y la abrace intentando calmarla.

-Bells, Alice siempre que se despierta de su siesta se va a bañar para despavilarse, no se va a dar ni cuenta que esta tu camioneta.

-Edward…yo quiero cambiarme.

-¿Te ayudo?-le dije picadamente

-Si, pasame la ropa.

-¿No quieres que te la ponga yo? – negó con la cabeza, mientras reía.

-No soy un bebe, Cullen.

-Buedo to dolo preguntaba.-Se rio ante mi niñeria, y yo con ella. Le pase su cola-les y se la puso, encontre su corpiño y tambien se lo di, se lo puso. Y empezamos a mirar a donde habian quedado sus zapatillas y su ropa.

-¿Cómo llego ahí?-Dijo cuando vio su remera y su pollera. Me miro, levante la mano

-Me declaro culpable.-dije, se rió. Y fue a buscar su ropa y la segui hasta la esquina de mi habitación. Se agacho y le di azote cariñoso en su trasero.

-¡Edward!-me reprocho mientras reía.

-Eres irresistible.-Se puso colorada, sonrei y bese sus mejillas. Se puso sus Vans.

-No te das una idea de lo bien que te queda ese conjunto de ropa interior.-Se puso mas colorada y me saco la lengua. Y la bese, y me lo devolvió al instante. Estuvimos un rato besándonos pero no como antes, sino con ternura y sin prisa. Nos separamos y me sonrió todavía un poco colorada. Se termino de vestir y se disponia a irse pero la tome por el brazo y le dije:

-Dile a Alice que recién llegaste.-Le di un beso en la mejilla.-¡Ah! Y..no termino aquí.-Le di un pico, y me aleje pero ella me volvio a acercar y me dio un beso. Cuando nos separamos me miro y le sonreí, le arregle un poco el pelo ya que lo tenia mas desacomodado de lo normal. Y se fue.

Entre a mi habitación cerre la puerta y me acoste en mi cama. Con una sonrisa.

**BPOV**

No sabia bien que habia pasado, pero entre Edward y yo habia una tencion sexual notoria. Y eso me gustaba, no podia creer como se desato todo, fue tan espontaneo.

Entre en la habiatacion de Alice, y me sente en su cama. Y mire que habia unas bolsas, pero no las abri, no me incumbía. Me tiré en la cama, y no se en que momento, pero me quede dormida.

______________

-¡Bella! Despierta.-Grito Alice en mi oído.

-Ya, ya, Alice. Ya me desperte.-Dije mientras me fregaba los ojos. -¿Con que empiezo?-Alice rio, y luego me miro con un dejo de malicia en sus ojos.

-No hay que ayudar, Bella.-Ahí me fije en su vestimenta, y estaba muy bien vestida (**N/T: en mi perfil) **para acomodar la casa y recibir a sus padres.

-Alice, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?-Pregunte, y mi cara debía ser un poema.

-¡FIESTA!

-¿Como?

Dos horas después, estaba totalmente maquillada, vestida con una camisita negra bastante olgada que le hiso un nudo y se veia parte de mi estomago plano, y un jean comodo…y peinada claro que ¡NO!, yo no me peinaba. NUNCA.

**EPOV**

Me habia cambiado ya, me habia puesto una camisa y un jean. No era gran cosa tampoco, era para divertirse nada mas.

La casa ya estaba completamente llena, habian venido primer año, segundo y del nuestro faltaban, Mike, Ángela, Tyler, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, y Kate.

-Edward.-Me llamó Alice, me di vuelta y me hizo una seña para que vaya, me acerque y me dijo que Bella no quería bajar, a ver si yo podía convencerla.

Subi las escaleras y fui hasta la habitación de Alice. Cuando entre se me seco la boca. Estaba hermosa, aunque estaria hermosa hasta con una bolsa de consorcio.

-Cierra la boca, idiota o te va a entrar una mosca.-La cerre.

-Be-bella, ¿Por qué…no bajas?

-¿Tu crees que bajaré asi?-rodo los ojos- Otra que Lauren o Jessica.

-¿Crees que pareces una zorra no es asi?-Asintio.-Pues le informo señorita, que esta muy hermosa y no como un gato barato.- Me acerque a ella y la abrace, pero me saco como si tuviera sarna o lepra.

-¿Que pasa?

-Yo…solo…nada, solo quiero bajar.-Y salio corriendo por la puerta. Baje detrás de ella, y me quede en el tercer escalon para seguirla con la mirada. Se puso a hablar con Seth, el asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo, me hervia la sangre. Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y me gire para ver quien era…Jasper Hale alias, el _roba-hermanitas_.

-¿Qué te sucede, Edward? Pareciera como si fueras a explotar.-Lo mire con el seño fruncido, ¿Cómo sabia como yo me estaba sintiendo?

-Solo…lo sé. ¿Es por Bella, no?-Solo asentí, siendo un roba hermanitas me caia bien igual, no lo conocia pero…le hacia bien a mi hermana. Y se le notaba en la mirada que la amaba, en verdad.

-Yo…hoy, hice algo con Bella, y pensé que ella me amaba…como yo a ella. Pero no, creo que fue solo para divertirse.

-No lo creo.-me contesto Jasper. Lo mire mal- no quiero decir que tu mientas, si no que, ella quizás no se dio cuenta de que te ama.

-Nosotros pensamos igual.-Añadio Emmett Mcarthey y Garrett Jenks a mis espaldas.

-¿Disculpen?

-Vamos Edward-Me guiñaron un ojo los tres.

**SethPOV **

-¡Seth!- Escuche gritar a mi mejor amiga, Bella.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-Siempre nos deciamos asi.

-Creo que me gusta Edward.- Ya lo sabia, era obvio. Asentí, y la abrace. Y por eso yo estaba peleado con Jacob, porque se lo había dicho y me dijo que era un idiota, y que le metia idioteces a Bella en la cabeza. Nunca se entero de la pelea, tampoco le caía bien que pase tanto tiempo con Alice Cullen, y la verdad a mi, me caían perfectamente los dos.

-Estas muy linda, Bell.-Le dije para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Si, claro.-dijo riendose.

-¡Vamos a bailar!

-¡No sabes, y yo tampoco!

-¡Haremos nuestros propios pasos!

Bailamos largo rato, y luego Nessie y Leah se la llevaron para hablar 'cosas de chicas' y mientras vigilaba a Bella me di cuenta que estaba tomando de más. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tomar, ya que en las fiestas de la reserva casi siempre tomabamos cerveza, pero no tanto como estaba tomando. Me empece a acercar y se me dio por mirar para el costado y Alice hablaba y señalaba a Bella, y me imagine que se la llevaria para acostarla. Las tres estaban bastante tomadas.

Edward alzo a Bella, y mientras se la llevaba ella lo quiso besar pero el le corrio la cara y la miro con ternura.


End file.
